


Easy

by ShaneShenanigans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Trans Isaac Lahey, coming out ish, derek/argent is mentioned, mentions isaac's abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneShenanigans/pseuds/ShaneShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She took his breath away when she walked into the room.   Her room, he remembered, as he stood awkwardly in the middle of it. A room he hadn’t exactly been verbally invited into within the past twenty-four hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super self-indulgent little coming-out drabble featuring trans!Isaac Lahey, Allisaac, and implications/mentions of nsfw Derek/Chris. Just something I sort of scribbled out before bed a while ago and re-read recently and sort of liked.

She was in a short dress that looked like she’d snatched it straight out of Lydia’s closet, and maybe she had. She didn’t wear dresses a lot, but it looked amazing on her, and took his breath away when she walked into the room.  Her room, he remembered, as he stood awkwardly in the middle of it. A room he hadn’t exactly been verbally invited into within the past twenty-four hours.  “…Um?” She questioned, the dress fluttering around her thighs as she came to a sudden stop at the sight of him. It was bright yellow, vibrant, and alive and it wasn’t her usual attire but everything about it was her.  “Sorry.” He said, looking around the room at anything else because something about her was blinding right now, and it wasn’t the dress. It was the look on her face, the millions of questions running through her head that it betrayed. Lips that said nothing but eyes that demanded an explanation. He wanted nothing more in the world than to give her one, but he was so well-practiced at being afraid, it was hard to remember that she didn’t scare him. That she was everything that made him feel safe.  
  
He opened his mouth again, glancing out the window, then back at her. “Ah…” He was tongue-tied.  
  
“Isaac.” She called him back to earth, meeting his eyes with some aggression, and he sighed.  
  
“Sorry.” He said again.  
  
“You said that.” She nodded along at the redundancy.  
  
“I mean… uh.” He stuttered, scratching at his curls. “That was about being here.” He gestured to the room. “Your dad let me in.”  
  
Allison nodded. “Of course he did.” Her father wasn’t really aware of their recent backwards development, and Isaac practically lived here now.  “I meant to apologize for before.” He said.  
  
Allison took a deep breath. “It’s okay.” She said, boldly.  
  
Isaac narrowed his eyes. “You don’t want to know why?”  
  
“Do you want to tell me?” she asked.  
  
“Why did I suddenly need you to go? Or why did I scream and shout at you to get off and then go running down the stairs like my ass was on fire?” There was a slight hint of humor in his voice, and the corner of Allison’s lips quirked into a smile.  
  
She didn’t have an answer for that, so she asked another question as she sat down on the bed. “Did it have to do with your father?” She asked, with some hesitation and much sensitivity.  Isaac heaved a sigh. “If Stiles were here he’d mock me, but in reality I’ve come to accept that a lot of things I do have to do with my father.”  
  
Allison nodded silently. She understood that to some degree— not in the same way, but she knew how it was to never truly be the same, or the way you wanted to be. The ways the people closest to you have so much power to ruin you.  “So is that why you ran, or is that why you had to stop?” She asked, as he had earlier implied there were two different reasons.  Isaac took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. “It was just happening fast, you know?” He said, and she listened. “I wanted it to happen fast, I was on board with the fast, believe me. But then it got too real and I started wondering if you’d ever dreamed of me, or thought of me, of what it would be like or the ways we’d…”  
  
He looked at her, and her eyes shown nothing but confusion. Of course she had— that was normal, right? They were in a relationship, they rounded the bases yet, it was obvious her mind would venture there at some point.  “…I’m not how you think I am.” Isaac said, his voice, and body, shaking. “I…” His words caught in his throat, and he felt trapped again and he started to stand, but her arm gently linked itself with his to ground him, keep him seated, and she said his name until he was okay again. Maybe she only said it once.  He looked at her, just a glance, thinking maybe he could read her mind by the look on her face. She looked concerned, but not impatient. Confused, but not irritated.  
  
“I’m transgender.” Isaac said, hurrying through it, because the word only felt safe on his tongue until it left his mouth and someone else heard it. “I’m not… I’ve only had surgery on top and… the scars healed after Derek and…” He used his hands to try and keep his words going, rolling them forward as if trying to urge more words out, secretly also hoping she’d stop him. “I’m on hormones, and ah…”  There were so many variations things she could say that would hurt. But it nearly killed him when, for a few moments, she didn’t say anything at all.  “So…” Allison took a deep breath. “You thought I’d had detailed fantasies about our time together involving a penis, and you got scared, and…” She sounded like she was trying to rationalize it, but she didn’t sound disgusted and she didn’t look angry. Hell, as every word came out of her mouth Isaac felt his heart become lighter until, curse his name, he was childishly coherent enough to snicker at the word “penis” when it came out of her mouth.  
  
“Oh my god you’re twelve.” She rolled her eyes.  
  
“Ah but no, I didn’t look this good when I was twelve.”  She laughed, and he felt lighter. Everything he’d seen and read and was told insisted this could never be easy, but he just wanted it to be easy. Right now he felt like it was almost going to be easy.  “Isaac.” Allison shook her head, and sighed. “…I get why you got scared.” She said. “…and I’m actually really relieved it wasn’t because you were having ring dagger flashbacks.”  
  
“Oh, is that what you thought?” Isaac nodded thoughtfully. “Because I have those. Every night, while I’m trying to sleep, ring daggers, screaming and clawing at the sheets—,”  
  
Allison shoved him, it was clear that he was joking. “Didn’t I apologize for that?”  
  
“Super half-assedly, you did, yes.” Isaac nodded with affirmation and Allison was laughing again and he watched her smiling face in nervous awe. Was that it? Was it easy?  
  
“If it ah— helps.” Allison started, and he listened. “I actually have a fair amount of experience with… our shared anatomy.” She gestured between them. “I mean, depending on what you’re comfortable with.” She looked him straight in the eye, her voice suddenly low and serious.  
  
She looked at him with dark eyes from behind her dark hair and the implication in those words sent shivers that found their way between his legs, and he swallowed. The mood changed in an instant.  
  
“Ah.” He said, nodding, babbling incoherently, and she grinned, and leaned in to kiss him on the corner of the mouth. “Right now?” He managed to ask.  
  
She hummed. “Chances of my dad walking in are a little bit through the roof, but we can talk about what happens when he leaves.”  
  
“He’s leaving?” Isaac asked, hoping she was sure.  
  
“Not yet.” Allison said, hopping up, and strolling over to her desk where she’d placed her phone. “But I’m texting Derek to call him over for a romantic evening.” She grinned, and Isaac snorted.  
  
“If you think they’ve ever had an evening you could call romantic then you’re definitely not the werewolf that can hear them fucking two floors down every other night.” Isaac grumbled, and Allison was sauntering over to him, having tossed her phone onto the bed. “Derek knows I can too, there’s no way he thinks I can’t. Have I ever mentioned that I hate him?”  
  
“Hmm.” Allison said, she hadn’t really been listening to what he was saying. “Do you want to talk about Derek?” She asked. “Or do you want to touch my body?” She had already brought his hand to her outer thigh and started dragging it upward under her dress.  
  
“I wanna touch—,” She cut him off with a kiss, and moved her knees onto the bed to straddle his lap…  
  
“Allison.” Her bedroom door opened. “I’m going out—…” Chris had his cell phone in his hand, and he froze in the door way as they both gave him that typical deer-in-headlights look that he was used to seeing.  
  
“I’m going out.” He repeated himself simply, and then walked away, leaving the door open without another word.  
  
Allison and Isaac looked at each other, both of them having noticed the phone in his hand, and burst into a mutual fit of laughter.


End file.
